Owen's Yacht Party
by Nickspaz17
Summary: My character Nick, is heart broken, and Goes and plays a song. but when Cody tells him to go up there, will he win Gwen? Maybe. Rated M for a scene where Gwen is on top of Nick, humping him in her dreams


I was origanaly gonna make this a song fic, it has 1 part where's singing in it.

OCxGwen

I don't own "What hurts the most, and tdi. i own my OC's that will appear.

----

"oops. excuse me, sorry." I was saying, i was Nick, and and i know why i suck at the DAMN island.

My glasses. MY FRIGGIN CONTACTS!

How that is dumb!!!!!

I walked to a seat and sat down, alone at Owen's yacht party with everybody, but me partying.

I loved Gwen, but she hates me!

Look, a rat riding on a piece of shit. *watch Get Smart*

Then, the rat sat, and showed the middle finger at me.

"WHAT THE F- AH FORGET IT!" I yelled.

I wish i would talk to Cody.......

Nothing to do, the Karoike was broken.

"HEEY DUDES!" Chris yelled in the mic.

"OMG CHRIS! IM GETTING SO PISSED AT YOUR VOICE!" I yelled, and pushed him of the yacht.

"AND DON'T COME BACK YOU ASSHOLE!"

I then got in my room. *in this story, The yacht party is 3 weeks*

I got my gutair and went in the bathroom to turn on the tub. I got on my swimming trunks if anyone was spying. *yep, i got a gutair like trents but black, its not a rock gutair.*, and then I played a famillar tune.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house.._

_That don't bother me,I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out..._

_I'm not afraid to cry, every once in a while,even though going on still upsets me,_

_There are days, everynow, and to get, I pretend i'm ok, but thats an night worth giving,_

_What hurts the most,_

_is being so close,_

_Then, a knock came to the door._

_"KNOW WHAT, IF YOUR ANYBODY, LEAVE ME ALONE! IM A SINGLE KID TRYING TO PLAY A SONG IN A BATHTUB!" I yelled._

_It was Cody._

_"Hey Cody." i said._

_"Hey dude." Cody said in a confused tone._

_"What song were you playing?"_

_"What Hurts the Most by Rascall Flatts."_

_"Well, guess what? That, is Gwen's fav song! I tryed to sing it, but i got pushed around.. and you have a good singing voice. so go up there! show your skin, and sing!" Cody said in a happy tone._

_I looked down, then In a flash, i ran up there._

_I saw the singing machine was working. and Gwen was alone at the back._

_Perfect. This plan would work! show Gwen my cute tan skin and sing!_

_I beated on the Mic, and it was on._

_"Uh hi guys. This song is dedicated to my 'true love from the beginning', Gwen. I loved you, and this is also dedicated to our break up."_

_*at the final 20 seconds*_

_"Yeah Nick!"_

_What hurts the most is being so cloooooooose!!! and having so much to say, and watching you walking away!_

***after the song***

**"Nick... That was beautiful!" Gwen said.**

**"Yeah..." I said.**

**"And, I still love you!"**

**"You do?"**

**"Yes!" Gwen said as she gave me a kiss on the lips.**

**I got all of my strength, and holded her like a baby all to her room.**

**"Well, i got the energy out, i gotta head to my room." I said.**

**"Wait. stay here. go in my bed." Gwen said.**

**"Oh god no..." I said spinning, and fainted.**

**"Just sleep in here for a few days." the goth said in a happy tone.**

**"Ok..." I said, and went into her bed.**

**"Temper-pidic.." I said laying down. I got off my glasses and puted them in my glasses case.**

***Few hours later***

**I woke up at 1 in the morning, and Gwen, was on top of me moving her thighs.**

**What the hell? Is she having sex with me in my dreams? I thought.**

**weird.... I thought confused.**

**I layed down confused, and went back to sleep.**

***morning***

**"Hey babe. wake up." I said.**

**I came up to her and snuggled her.**

**This is how girls love Boys! i thought and i pushed up to her.**

**"Hey babe, Wake up now. you still in 'do it Dream World'?" I said.**

**She woke up and smiled at me.**

**"I love you." She said, and i gave her a kiss.**

**"Its like were living together!" I said.**

**"Yeah."**

**I got Pancake mix and we both made pancakes.**

**---**

**I thought it would be HILAROUS to make Gwen having a sex dream with Nick, and she moveing her thighs.**

**HILAROUS!**


End file.
